1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a media processing device and a POS system.
The present application claims the priority of Japan Patent Application No. 2012-116882, filed on May 22, 2012, and Japan Patent Application No. 2012-118312 filed on May 24, 2012, all contents of which are herein incorporated by reference.
2. Related Art
A printer as an example of a media processing device, and a POS (point-of-sale) system having a plurality of printers, are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2009-199588. In the system described in JP-A-2009-199588, a receipt printer (first printer) that prints receipts is connected to a POS register, and a label printer that prints labels is connected to the first (receipt) printer. When the POS register outputs transaction data, the receipt printer prints a receipt. The receipt printer also outputs print data for producing a label if a specific condition is met. The label printer then prints a label based on the print data for a label output by the receipt printer.
Both a dedicated receipt printer for printing receipts, and a dedicated label printer for printing labels, are thus connected in the foregoing system of the related art. In other words, dedicated media processing devices used for different processes are connected. Because each of the media processing devices is used for a fixed purpose, there is no need to control how the media processing devices are used.
However, in a system having a plurality of connected media processing devices with each media processing device having the same function, controlling which media processing device operates under what conditions is required. The computer or other control device that controls the media processing devices must therefore control each of the plural media processing devices.